Corporate Slave Awards
The Corporate Slave Awards is an annual award ceremony created by BLACKB0ND. The brackets are filled by crumb side members who have continuously defended their company of choice to extreme lengths. They are listed with their YouTube names, along with comedic hashtags that explains their slavery. Winners are selected based on votes by the crumb side community. Videos consist of BLACKB0ND and a panel that discusses the corporate slaves in the bracket and detailing their slavery throughout the year. BLACKB0ND and the panel cannot vote for crumb siders in the bracket. However, if a tie were to occur, then the panel can cast their votes to declare a winner. An interesting fact about the CSAs is that every winner thus far has been someone whose alliance is with the Xbox. 2017 Corporate Slave Awards The 2017 Corporate Slave Awards began on January 3, 2018. The 2017 panel consisted of OhNoItsAlexx, Ryan The Professional, TheGreatExposer (Second time on panel, 2016 CSAs), and TheOMEGAloser. The Mooch was the defending champion of the 2016 Corporate Slave Awards. Round 1 was notable because BrokenGamezHD entered the stream and talked about his situation in the bracket. Never in the history of the CSAs has a bracket crumb sider ever entered the stream. His entrance into the stream was seen as his attempt to make the CSAs irrelevant. TheOMEGAloser was adamant about BrokenGamezHD winning the CSAs because of his flagging of DrTre. Honorable Mentions for 2017 include: Broadband Bullies (BBB), Big Gamers Small Talk (BGST), MrHunt100, Blacky Lebowsky, and StoneFoxMedia. Round 1 (1) CrapGamer (#FakeNews) VS (16) Player Essence (#ItsComingToSwitch) CrapGamer brought the heat with multiple videos in one day on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and New Year's Eve. CrapGamer is known to be able to make followers feel positive about their plastic, similar to a cult leader. He's also been know to include gameplay of the first few levels of games in his videos, uses stolen footage and passes it off as his own, and has "reviewed" games he never even played. Player Essence was seen as an underdog in this matchup. He is known for running a Nintendo-centric website that blocks people for criticizing Nintendo. He also called Iwata the "Phil Jackson" of Nintendo. BLACKB0ND believes he meant the Phil Jackson on Knicks, not the Phil Jackson on the Bulls or Lakers. WINNER: Crap Gamer (145 votes to 9 votes) (8) Dee Batch (#ADeveloperToldMe) VS (9) T Reaper (#PeeReaper) Dee Batch is known for having insider information that never pans out. He claimed that Ryzen and Vega would be in the Xbox One X, which didn't come to fruition. He's known lying about talking to developers, lying about November 2017 NPDs, and lying so much that a website made an article about his lies. T Reaper was known as the guy who bought a PS4 to pee on it, hence his hashtag. He also claimed that Xbox is better than vaginas. He also posted a stream of injustice where his used the same combos repeatedly, which shows his inexperience in fighting games. WINNER: Dee Batch (92 votes to 50 votes) (4) KidSmoove (#WonMyHeart) VS (13) Colt Eastwood (#ImNotAFanboy) KidSmoove claimed that consoles are about the hardware specs, rather than the gaming library and said PC gamers aren't real gamers. He's a diehard Xbox fan, but is known to lose in Xbox games to those who do not even play Xbox games. Colt Eastwood is known for layering lies on truths and then speak as if everything he says is true. He made a video on Killing Floor 2 comparing the Xbox and PC versions. Although he reached 60FPS at 4k at high and max settings (on a GTX 1070), he still said he would prefer the Xbox version. He then made videos saying he prefers console gaming to PC gaming. WINNER: Colt Eastwood (87 votes to 63 votes) (5) Dealer Gaming (#Passwords) VS (12) Blandrew (#GreatestGameEver) Dealer Gaming claimed gaming headsets are better than 60FPS for video games. In a debate, Dealer said PC gaming is too complicated, not user-friendly, and has passwords. He claimed particle effects didn't exist until the 7th generation of gaming and said resolution doesn't give you graphics. Blandrew is a diehard Nintendo fan who constantly damage controls and is known as "DrTre Lite" or "Diet DrTre." Blandrew was considered the underdog in this matchup. WINNER: Dealer Gaming (122 votes to 20 votes) (2) Zaire/NxtGen720 (#LiarLiarHouseOnFire) VS (15) TimDog (#BestBuyStalker) The pregnant transexual is a juggernaut in the CSAs and has a laundry list of gaming offenses. He's known for his supposed house fire, "popping" his pussy, and running a video game store while in prison. However, during 2017 Zaire has been seen exposing Xbox and questioning certain aspects of the company. TimDog is known for having replies from Phil Spencer on twitter, bought 3 Xboxes to boost Xbox sales, and constantly says "wait for E3." TimDog's children apparently drew pictures of Microsoft executives, but many believe it was TimDog himself who drew the pictures. He's also know for stalking a guy at BestBuy to see if he would buy an Xbox. He had claimed August NPDs were on "lock" for Xbox. WINNER: TimDog (7) BrokenGamezHD (#DoesntAffectMe) VS (10) Kmega 405 (#Lmega) BrokenGamezHD was simply in the CSAs due to him flagging DrTre. The crumb side community believes flagging is unacceptable and voted him in because of it. He was also voted in because of his defense of loot boxes by purchasing Battlefront and said "it doesn't affect me" when talking about the controversy. Kmega claimed PC gaming isn't optimized because his 1050TI couldn't run Hellblade: Sensua's Sacrifice at 1440P. He also said all PlayStation games look the same and are 3rd-person video games. WINNER: BrokenGamezHD (85 votes to 68 votes) (3) Doctor Tre (#DamageControl) VS (14) The Mooch (#GreenDiscMatter) Doctor Tre is a notorious Nintendo fan and hardcore damage controller. He's known for seemingly having no furniture and once said "WiiU will have the definitive version of all your favorite games." He's also known to have finished a small amount of Zelda games and took an extremely long time to beat Breath of the Wild. The Mooch was the defending champion (winner of the 2016 CSAs). His placement fell low for a defending champion, but it's thought to be due to the fact that he was doxxed. Mooch also said "you're a disgrace" if you don't own an Xbox. WINNER: Doctor Tre (106 votes to 38 votes. Champion dethroned.) (6) Live Wirez (#Pedosona5) VS (11) Jay Tech TV (#2000x) Live Wirez said that people who play Persona 5 were pedophiles. He also said the same of those who played Crash Bandicoot, however, he was hypocritically hyping up Super Lucky's Tale. He also made a two-hour solo podcast where he discussed the PC vs Xbox One and playing in 4K. Jay Tech TV (AKA Pyro2000x) is a notorious YouTuber and extreme PlayStation fanboy. He's an extreme fanatic that many Sony supporters despise. He's also known for blocking anyone and everyone for minor reasons. WINNER: Live Wirez (119 votes to 24 votes) Round 2 Many different topics were discussed in Round 2 of the 2017 CSAs. It was mentioned how KidSmoove could not beat BLACKB0ND in Gears of War even though BLACKB0ND hadn't played Gears in 10 years. While attempting to get KidSmoove to play, he was allegedly damage controlling on Twitter. He claimed "HDR makes the console gaming experience superior." Colt Eastwood also attempted to make the argument that Sony has games on the PC, just as Microsoft does. However, his argument was invalid as games such as InFamous, God of War, etc cannot be found on the PC. (1) CrapGamer (#FakeNews) VS (8) Dee Batch (#ADeveloperToldMe) (5) Dealer Gaming (#Passwords) VS (13) Colt Eastwood (#ImNotAFanboy) (7) BrokenGamezHD (#DoesntAffectMe) VS (15) TimDog (#BestBuyStalker) (3) Doctor Tre (#DamageControl) VS (6) Live Wirez (#Pedosona5) 2016 Corporate Slave Awards Round 1 (1) The Mooch (#12HourPodcasts) VS Zobe70 (#Thirsty) WINNER: The Mooch (157 Votes to 7 Votes) (9) Tim Dog (#BestBuyStalker) VS HipHopGamer (#20kRoms) WINNER: HipHopGamer (96 Votes to 79 Votes) (4) Nxtgen720 (#LiarLiarHouseOnFire) VS (13) Black Baron (#NeverBeatZelda) WINNER: Nxtgen720 (167 Votes to 7 Votes) (5) Iron Wolf (#FACTS) VS (12) Stone Fox Media (FraudMedia) WINNER: Iron Wolf (119 Votes to 60 Votes) (2) Crap Gamer (#CancelMyPreOrder) VS GhostRyder720 (#MidgetFlagger) WINNER: Crap Gamer (204 Votes to 3 Votes) (7) Kid Smoove (#WonMyHeart) VS Drone Crusher (#ForeverAlone) WINNER: Kid Smoove (133 Votes to 52 Votes) (3) Obe1Plays (#LetsSave) VS Blacky Lebowski (#DontShoot) WINNER: Obe1Plays (104 Votes to 70 Votes) (6) JayTechTV (#2000x) VS (11) Doctor Tre (#Uncharted4) WINNER: Doctor Tre (103 Votes to 93 Votes) Round 2 (1) The Mooch (#12HourPodcasts) VS HipHopGamer (#20kRoms) WINNER: The Mooch (4) Nxtgen720 (#LiarLiarHouseOnFire) VS (5) Iron Wolf (#FACTS) WINNER: Nxtgen720 (2) Crap Gamer (#CancelMyPreOrder) VS (7) Kid Smoove (#WonMyHeart) WINNER: Crap Gamer (3) Obe1Plays (#LetsSave) VS (11) Doctor Tre (#Uncharted4) WINNER: Doctor Tre Round 3 (1) The Mooch (#12HourPodcasts) VS (4) Nxtgen720 (#LiarLiarHouseOnFire) WINNER: The Mooch (2) Crap Gamer (#CancelMyPreOrder) VS (11) Doctor Tre (#Uncharted4) WINNER: Crap Gamer Final Round 1st Place - (1) The Mooch (#12HourPodcasts) VS (2) Crap Gamer (#CancelMyPreOrder) WINNER: The Mooch 3rd Place - (4) Nxtgen720 (#LiarLiarHouseOnFire) VS (11) Doctor Tre (#Uncharted4) WINNER: (11) Doctor Tre (#Uncharted4) 2015 Corporate Slave Awards Round 1 (1) Iron Wolf (#FACTS) VS (16) Black Baron #NeverBeatZelda WINNER: Iron Wolf (348 Votes to 17 Votes) (8) Showstopper (#YesMaster) VS (9) Drone Crusher (#RealWomenPlease) WINNER: Drone Crusher (163 Votes to 151 Votes) (4) Blacky Lebowski (#DontShoot) VS (13) TitanfallPrincess (#Gamermate) WINNER: Blacky Lebowski (294 Votes to 39 Votes) (5) Tim Dog (#BestBuyStalker) VS (12) Red Dragon (#RedDragon) WINNER: Tim Dog (268 Votes to 73 Votes) (2) Crap Gamer (#StealingVideos) VS (15) Wiiover (#BaldBull) WINNER: Crap Gamer (341 Votes to 8 Votes) (7) JayTechTV (#2000x) VS (10) Blazing Phoenix (#CrackHead) WINNER: Blazing Phoenix (211 Votes to 113 Votes) (3) The Mooch (#GameStopStalker) VS (14) Hip Hop Gamer (#ShotsFired) WINNER: The Mooch (312 Votes to 28 Votes) (6) Nxtgen720 (#LiarLiarHouseOnFire) VS (11) Doctor Tre (#DamageControl) WINNER: Nxtgen720 (303 Votes to 27 Votes) Round 2 (1) Iron Wolf (#FACTS) VS (9) Drone Crusher (#RealWomenPlease) WINNER: Iron Wolf (4) Blacky Lebowski (#DontShoot) VS (5) Tim Dog (#BestBuyStalker) WINNER: Blacky Lebowski (2) Crap Gamer (#StealingVideos) VS (10) Blazing Phoenix (#CrackHead) WINNER: Crap Gamer (3) The Mooch (#GameStopStalker) VS (6) Nxtgen720 (#LiarLiarHouseOnFire) WINNER: The Mooch Round 3 (1) Iron Wolf (#FACTS) VS (4) Blacky Lebowski (#DontShoot) WINNER: Iron Wolf (358 Votes to 175 Votes) (2) Crap Gamer (#StealingVideos) VS (3) The Mooch (#GameStopStalker) WINNER: Crap Gamer (313 Votes to 232 Votes) Final Round: (1) Iron Wolf (#FACTS) VS (2) Crap Gamer (#StealingVideos) WINNER: Crap Gamer (380 Votes to 200 Votes) 2014 Corporate Slave Awards Round 1 (1) Crap Gamer (#ColapesGamer) VS (16) MrRedFox (#ClevelandJr) WINNER: Crap Gamer (8) Mizzatee (#DollBaby) VS (9) Phatgamer (#GotTeeth) WINNER: Phatgamer (4) Black Baron (#NeverBeatZelda) VS (13) Doctor Tre (#DamageControl) WINNER: Black Baron (5) Blacky Lebowski (#DontShoot) VS TwilightBytes (#TalksTooMuch) WINNER: Blacky Lebowski (2) Nxtgen720 (#LiarLiarHouseOnFire) VS (15) Real Gamer27 (#FakeGamer27) WINNER: Nxtgen720 (7) Furious Francis (#FuriousFanboy) VS (10) SuperBros (#RealWomenPlease) WINNER: Furious Francis (3) Wiiover (#BaldBull) VS (14) Pyro2000x (#2000x) WINNER: Pyro2000x (6) Hip Hop Gamer (#ShotsFired) VS (11) KFD3D (#NoAC) WINNER: KFD3D Round 2 (1) Crap Gamer (#ColapesGamer) VS (9) Phatgamer (#GotTeeth) WINNER: Crap Gamer (4) Black Baron (#NeverBeatZelda) VS (5) Blacky Lebowski (#DontShoot) WINNER: Blacky Lebowski (2) Nxtgen720 (#LiarLiarHouseOnFire) VS (7) Furious Francis (#FuriousFanboy) WINNER: Nxtgen720 (11) KFD3D (#NoAC) VS (14) Pyro2000x (#2000x) WINNER: Pyro2000x Round 3 (1) Crap Gamer (#ColapesGamer) VS (5) Blacky Lebowski (#DontShoot) WINNER: Crap Gamer (2) Nxtgen720 (#LiarLiarHouseOnFire) VS (14) Pyro2000x (#2000x) WINNER: Nxtgen720 Final Round (1) Crap Gamer (#ColapesGamer) VS (2) Nxtgen720 (#LiarLiarHouseOnFire) VS (5) Blacky Lebowski (#DontShoot) WINNER: Nxtgen720 (153 Votes to 102 and 34 Votes) 2013 Corporate Slave Awards WINNER: Pyro2000x (#2000x)